


Clementine

by PePPermintzSuck



Category: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004), South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PePPermintzSuck/pseuds/PePPermintzSuck
Summary: As Craigs final memories of Tweek get erased, he visits the memory of the time he and Tweek first met at a party on the sea. Only for it to get emotional.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 9





	Clementine

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the scene from Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind when Joel visits the memory of when Clementine and Joel first met but make it ✨Creek✨  
> PLEASE READ TO AVOID CONFUSION!! The whole story takes place in Criags disappearing memory. Memory Tweek is a different Tweek, he's from another memory that Craig dragged him from. Past Craig and young Tweek are from the sea/first meet memory. Keep in mind Memory Tweek knows that Criags mind is being erased, and real Tweek's mind has already been erased.  
> PSA:  
> This whole scene belongs Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind, So don't think I'm creative, all I did was pulled up the scene watched it till i knew it by heart, made it fit a more bold Tweek and quiet/shy Craig. Swapped names, and did a lot of revising and changing up quite a bit of dialogue and bits. Tho if you read it you could see what movie it's from  
> (Stendy is so minor it's only mentioned once lmao)

"This is one of my favorite memories of us, it's my first of us and now my last, " Craig says looking at a Memory version of Tweek. Tweek smiles gently at Craig, as he wipes away the pain from his face. They turn to watch the memory play out as a car drives past them. They both look over at a car, a car Craig recognizes. A car he knows so well, for he's been in said car multiple times. This fimilar car pulls into a relatively empty parking lot. He watches as Token, Clyde, and himself step out. Token and Clyde start pulling out some items they'll need. Craig was sad at the knowledge of losing this memory, but a little glad it was his last memory of his love. Craig watches them walk to the sea, this was one of him favorite memories, he didn't want it to disappear, but it was going to be eased and he couldn't stop it. He watches past Craig drag his feet through the sand. "I didn't want to go, but that's when I met you, Tweek," Craig says looking over at his past self and friends walking down. Token and Clyde were laughing and playfully bumping each other, younger Craig was just walking with his hands in his pockets. 

Craig looks over as it fast forwards to when he's sitting by himself. He's got a plate of food, his past self was originally going to be watching everyone but his eyes kept locking on a specific blonde. They were wrapped in a green hoodie, they were standing in the sand watching the water. He was surrounded by people drinking and getting high, couples kissing and friends talking. Craig couldn't see his face but he could tell he was a little sad. A few minutes later the person turns around and spots Craig, they start walking towards him. Craig looks down as the man he was watching sits next to him. 

"Noticed you were sitting by yourself, I admire you for that. I never know what to do at these kind of things," The man in green says. Younger Craig looks over at him, but not meeting his eyes, "I don't either, I was sorta dragged here." The man looks over at his plate, "Can I borrow some pineapple slices?" He asks as he takes some anyways, "I'm Tweek by the way" 

"You were so bold, I'd fallen in love with you that day," Craig says looking at a different memory Tweek. "Oh gross, I've got pineapple juice on my face." Memory Tweek says to hide his blush, Craig looks over the Tweek he's talking with, "No, it was dearing" This Tweek laughs and shoves him lightly, "You're a dork." Craig smiles lightly at Tweek, but his eyes are still filled with sorrow. 

"I'm Craig," Past Craig says putting his plate down and extending a hand for younger Tweek to shake. He takes it, wiping his face. "Hi Craig, so no jokes about my name?" young Craig chuckles a bit, "Like what? 'Seriously? that's your name? What's wrong with your parents, were they fucking high?'" Tweek giggles at the joke, "You aren't too far from the truth, sure my parents are meth heads but they weren't hyped up. Just uncreative, considering my last name is Tweak," Tweek says rolling his eyes. "You're name is Tweek Tweak," Craig asks, Past Tweek could clearly see he was struggling not to laugh. "It's fine you can laugh." Younger Tweek says looking at Craig when he busts out laughing. Memory Tweek smiles at the laugh he's always loved hearing.

Craig and memory Tweek watch as it moves to when younger Tweek and Craig are walking in the sand towards a house. "You still visit South park?" Past Craig asks, after finding out he also grew up there. "No, I moved as soon as I could. It made me feel too trapped, and I didn't like that," young Tweek replies. Craig hums, "I know what you mean. I would have moved as soon as I turned eighteen too, but my mom needed me," Past Craig replies. Craig shifts his eyes to the memory version of his Tweek next to him, "Did we start talking about this before or after we noticed the house?" He asks in a shaky voice, probably from trying not to get too emotional. "Pretty certain it was before" Memory Tweek says smiling lightly. "Seems too much of a coincidence," Craig says as he continues watching. "You're very beautiful you know," past Craig says smiling. "Thank you Craig," young Tweek replies hiding a blush. "You married?" Past Craig looks at him and simply says "No," 

"This should be our house! We should move into this neighborhood!" younger Tweek calls out excitedly as he runs up to a seaside house. Past Craig runs after him, " I sort of live with someone though." Young Tweek walks up the stairs to the front door. "Oh, so, you have a roommate already," Young Tweek says sounding a little disappointmented, as he tries to open the door of the house. "Male or female?" past Craig walks up behind young Tweek, who's disappearing as the memory around them starts to crumble. "What?" Past Craig asks, as Memory Tweek walks up and replaces the disappearing Tweek, and realizes the door is locked for obvious reasons, "Male" Past Craig adds as Memory Tweek starts walking towards a window. "That's nice I guess, " Memory Tweek replies, as he snaps the window lock and opens the window. "What's his name?" It had already been stated that Craig was gay, and so was Tweek, so when past Craig, who was also now disappearing, mentioned his male roommate he thought he was dating, but it turns out he wasn't when his past self said "Kenny, But it's not like that. He needed place, and I had room at mine. What are you doing anyways?" Craig asks as he takes past Criags' place. "It's fucking cold out here. Also the house is beautiful, and the people that live here won't be home for another month or so because of how close it is to Christmas," Tweek says saying "Christmas" in a mocking voice, Craig knew Tweek didn't celebrate things like Christmas because of his religion although some Buddhists still celebrate Christmas his parents raised him not to. Craig always thought it was a being authentic sort of thing, but he wasn't certain. "They wanted to be with their family. That and the lights are out." 

Craig followed memory Tweek into the house, "I don't think we should be in here," Tweek starts opening drawers before he finds a flashlight. Turning it on as he says "Don't be a wuss." Tweek starts shining the light on things around the room looking for something, 'till he finds the kitchen. "Now what are looking for?" Memory Tweek points the flashlight at Craig, "For somethin' to drink." Craig blocks the light from his eyes, "We should probably leave now," Tweek moves the light back to finding stuff, "No way! This is our house now, well at least for tonight," Memory Tweek says before he picks up a envelope. "We're—" Squinting, presumably because it's dark and their only source of light is a meek flashlight, He starts reading the names off the envelope, "—Stan and Wendy Marsh. Which do you want to be? It doesn't matter to me, I can be Wendy if you want." Then Memory Tweek opens a cabinet after setting the mail down. "Ah-ha! Alcohol cabinet!" Tweek pulls out a half opened bottle of whiskey. He turns to Craig, as the house starts to crumble and disappear, and looks up at him with a sly look on his face before putting his hands on Craigs chest. "I'm going to find the bedroom to slip into something more Wendy-like" He says smiling. "You pour us some drinks, okay?" He says before going upstairs. 

Craig, blushing brightly like an idiot, was about to pour them drinks before getting hit with immediate fear. "Tweek, I think I should leave!" He calls after him. He hears shuffling around upstairs, before Tweek calls back, "Why? Are you scared someone will see us?" He says sounding a little condescending. "What? No, I jus- I just want to catch my ride! I-I-I don't want to be left here and have Kenny steal my apartment. " He says with an occasional stutter from embarrassment from Tweek already knowing him like that, and from having to lie. "I should g-" "Then go" Tweek says cutting him off, and he did leave. 

Then Memory Tweek breaks the memory a bit by running to window in a purple low cut, spaghetti strap dress and saying, "Why'd you leave that night?" Craig looks up at Tweek from the window, he was wearing a thick black lace choker necklace and a bright pink beret. He could see memory Tweeks eyes were filled with longing. "Because I was scared, Tweek ." Craig pauses looking away from his eyes, "You were so bold, and charming, and funny, and I'm so- so.... Not bold, charming, or funny. I knew we'd be together and I was scared I was going to loose you. Now I am going to loose you, and didn't even get to properly say goodbye before you decided to erase your own memories of me. Tweek I don't want to forget you!" Craig says as he breaks down crying. Craig looks back up at Tweek, Still stunning, even when he's wearing some woman's clothes they don't know. Memory Tweek had a pain in his already tearing up eyes, "I'm sorry I had acted that way to you and that day. I don't know what washed over me then. I lost you and I couldn't even apologise to the real you. It hurt me to see you that day with that guy. You couldn't even remember me, and you guys looks so in love. " 

Tweek looks like he's at a loss for words, he shakes his hands a bit before wiping some tears and calling from the top of the crumbling house, "Why don't you come up here and properly apologise and say goodbye! I may not be the Tweek you want to say it to, but it'll hopefully help with some closure." He didn't have to tell Craig twice because he runs through the house and upstairs, to do such things to Tweek. He finally reaches up to wear Memory Tweek is, While upstairs in the bedroom that belongs to them for the night, it is shown Tweeks wearing a mid-thigh length dress and black knee high boots. Craig runs through the plainly decorated room before pulling Tweek into a hug and kissing him all over. He pulls them both down the ground gently before sobbing into Tweeks shoulder, he formally apologises and says a proper goodbye, as the memory around them disappears completel. Making Craig forget all about his only love, Tweek Tweak

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways if you've never watched the movie I'd suggest it, I love it so much. Also I'm so sorry that the characters are so out of character. I would have made it with Craig as Clementine and Tweek as Joel but Tweek is very spoken, spontaneous, and loud. While Craig is more "boring" and quiet. Plus when watching this scene i could see Tweek as Clementine. 
> 
> follow me on Instagram if you want @bark_is__dead


End file.
